


The Doctor in Middle Earth

by pjmorgenstern



Category: Doctor Who, J.R.R. Tolkien - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Matt Smith - Fandom, The Hobbit, bbc - Fandom, middle earth - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmorgenstern/pseuds/pjmorgenstern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fine day, Bilbo Baggins has a peculiar visitor... </p><p>***Takes place a decade after the events of The Hobbit***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first visit

Bilbo Baggins of Bag End was sitting in his living room sipping steaming tea out of a floral cup. He was considering making something tasty to eat when there was a short knock on the door. Bilbo got up, he was wary at first but by the time he got to the door, he was hoping the open doorway would reveal one of his good old friends. But when he opened the door there was not a dwarf in sight, nor a tall wizard in grey robes and a pointy hat. There was however, a young bloke standing in the door, fixing his bow tie. He realised Biblo was looking at him so he cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"Hello, hi. I'm the Doctor, this is the Shire and you are Bilbo!" He sounded very enthusiastic. 

"Yes, thank you, I am aware of those things, well, at least two of them. How may I help you?" Bilbo pulled back his hand and looked the young boy up and down. He couldn't be older than twenty-four but he somehow looked different from other men-folk Bilbo encountered. His clothes were different too: apart from the bow tie, he was wearing a long, purple coat, black trousers and leather boots. And his hair! Oh, his hair was a mess! Divided on one side, the rest of his hair cascaded down on the other side of his forehead like a big wave. All in all, this lad, the  _Doctor,_ was very peculiar.

"'Course you know, because you are  _Bilbo Baggins_! I've heard so much about you!" Clearly, this bloke was happy to see Bilbo but what for, the hobbit had no idea.

"Yes, I know, but... how can I help you?" Bilbo was getting more and more confused by the minute.

"Oh, that is very simple" said the Doctor, who appeared to be massaging his own hand. "I want you to go on an adventure with me!"

Bilbo was taken aback. This was all very similar to what happened a couple years back when Gandalf the Grey came to offer him a part in an adventure. Bilbo started to think that this was Gandalf's idea of a joke.

"Tell me boy," said Bilbo and saw that the Doctor raised one of his eyebrows, ever so slightly. "Did Gandalf ask you to do this?" he asked and then looked beside the boy and shouted out, onto the road. "Very funny Gandalf. You can come out now."

"No, you don't understand, Gandalf is not here. Although, to be honest, he would be the kind of person to pull a trick like that" the Doctor started muttering to himself. "Or did he already, or will he do that to Frodo? Ah, Middle Earth is confusing." 

Bilbo was simply getting angry now. "Excuse me, whoever is Frodo? And who are  _you_?"

"But I already told you. I am the Doctor" the lad looked at Bilbo as if that was the simplest thing in the universe and only Bilbo's ability to comprehend was getting rusty. Than all of a sudden, he seemed very serious. "Listen, I need your help, Middle Earth is in danger in the past, the present and the future and I need you to help me save it." Bilbo, although not entirely undertanding the part about the past and the future, started taking the man more seriously. 

"How may I help?"

The answer was simple.

"Just come with me" the Doctor snapped his fingers and two doors opened from thin air, behind them a room that was too wild for Bilbo's humble hobbit eyes to comprehend.

Maybe he  _was_ getting rusty after all.


	2. One orc of an adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo decides to go with the Doctor and help him save Middle Earth. Their first adventure turns out to include more running than Bilbo would've liked.

"What is this thing?" Biblo asked as he stepped through the doors of the blue box that appeared shortly after its doors opened.

"Oi, watch it! Don't call her a thing!" The Doctor said, stroking the console and muttering to the machine. "Don't listen to him Sexy, he doesn't know what he's talking about." He turned to Bilbo, "She's called the Tardis, it stands for Time and Relative... Actually, it stands for 'a timey-wimey blue box that can travel anywhere in time and space and is bigger on the inside', understand?"

"I do think so... a machine that can travel in time, is that right?"

"That is  _correct_ " said the Doctor, emphasising the last word as he pulled a lever on the console and the Tardis started shaking.

" _What is happening?_ " Biblo shouted, over the noise of the Tardis's engine, mesmerised but also terrified of the whole construction, the rotating rings at the top of the time rotor, the many levers on the console and the stairs that, apparently, took you nowhere.

"We're moving!" The Doctor shouted back, running around the room like a madman. " You know there is more to this world, than what you can see with your eyes and  _I_  can take you there" the Doctor had a huge grin on his face as he pulled another lever and the Tardis stopped moving. The sudden stillness of the machine made Bilbo lose his balance and held onto the first thing he could catch - the Doctor's shirt.

" _Bilbo_ " he croaked. " _I... can't breathe... Let go of... the shirt._  Bilbo let go immediately.

"Oh, I am so very sorry my lad. Do excuse me" the hobbit said as he awkwardly tried to smooth out the shirt where he wrinkled it.

"That is another thing" said the Doctor, who was now able to breathe properly again. "Don't call me a lad, I am much, much older than you'd think."

"What do you mean, how old could you possibly be?"

"I must be around twelve-hundred years, I'm not even sure anymore."

"Why, are you saying your an elf?"

"No, I'm not, I am a..." The Doctor turned his head and looked at the door, seriousness taking over him in a second.

"What is it, what..." Bilbo started.

"There is something out there." 

They walked to the door of the Tardis and the Doctor produced something from his coat's breast pocket. He suddenly opened the door and pressed a button on the little stick that he took out of his pocket. The end of the stick started glowing green and emitted a strange, buzzing sound. The Doctor let go of the button and took the stick up close to his face, pressing another button that made the upper half of the stick spring and open in a way that remined Bilbo of a strange fork. The bulb at the end of the stick was now surrounded by four claws and the Doctor seemed to be  _reading_ the stick. 

"What is it, what is happening?" Asked Bilbo, upset that he didn't know what he was getting into.

"There is something very, very dangerous out there" the Doctor said as he took a step out the door.

"And you're going to go out there?" Bilbo asked, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"Oh, yes." 

The Doctor sprung out onto the rock floor of the ancient ruin. "Hellooo there! Come on out, don't be shyyy!" The Doctor shouted, making Bilbo cringe. A huge shadow appeared around the corner of one of the crumbling towers. Bilbo cowered behind the door of the Tardis, watching the fool get himself murdered - or at least that is what he thought would happen.

The Doctor saw the shadow too, but didn't seem to care much. "Hi, it is very nice of you to join us" he pointed at himself and Bilbo, the hobbit whimpering, now sure that death would come to take the both of them very, very shortly. "I am the Doctor, a Time Lord from Gallifrey and I would like to know what is happening here. Truth be told, there is no real reason you should tell me, because I already know. Forget, everything I just said and step out of the shadows."


End file.
